She Saw Nothing
by Lovebird29
Summary: Auggie and Annie's first time together and a prospective on how I think their relationship works. Auggie and Annie established relationship.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money on anything to do with Covert Affairs. The plot is mine because in my opinion it's the first one posted so far. In before 30.

A/N: I've been thinking about this since the last episode aired. And then it took me a few days to right. This is how I imagine Auggie and Annie's first time to be. This is the first fanfiction I've posted in a long time so please no flames.

P.S. I have no idea how blind people are taught to "see" people's faces so I sort of made it up. Also I figure that everybody who has to see that way have their own unique way to do it.

* * *

The first time Annie saw Auggie without his shirt on she gasped. She knew that he had been in an explosion but she just never gave a thought to what had happen to the rest of his body. Now she understood why he never wore short sleeves and why he never had a bathing suit at Agency functions that involved swimming. She understood why, during their first sparing session, that he always kept his arms out of her direct line of sight, even though he couldn't see. Now she knew why he flirted endlessly with women and even went out on dates with them but they never lasts very long.

Annie had wondered why after they decided to pursue a relationship it took so long to get physical, to get to this point. It was because Auggie was scared. He had burn scars along with numerous scars that were strait and raised 'shrapnel' was what her brain told her.

When Auggie herd her gasp he automatically reached for the shirt he knew was nearby because Annie had just removed it.

"I should go," he said as he started to put his shirt back on. He knew this would happen it always did. First the gasp of shock, followed quickly by horror, then ending with pity. It was the pity he couldn't stand the sound in their voices he could hear it saying, "oh you poor thing now I really don't want to touch you but I will because it is the right thing to do." He knew what he looked like. He had spent many sleepless nights after his accident running his hands over his chest memorizing every shiny burn scar, every smooth line where shrapnel went in, and every jagged crude scare where the doctors couldn't find enough skin to put it back together nicely.

The way his body looked is what prevented him from taking any women home, he could only take pity sex so many times before he became sick of it. That was the reason he was leaving now he couldn't stand having Annie act that way towards him, she meant too much.

Before Auggie could even finish pulling his shirt on he could feel Annie move in front of him. "Auggie wait, what's the matter?" Ignoring her question he dogged her and continued towards her front door while he finished pulling his shirt on.

Annie made it there first and put her back against the door. "Auggie stop, talk to me why are you leaving? We were just getting started." Auggie stopped with his hand on the door knob still determined to leave.

"I can't have you look at me that way," Auggie responded still keeping his hand on the knob.

"Look at you what way?" Annie sounded truly perplexed.

"I know the drill, I know what you're thinking and I just… don't want that from you." He sounded defeated.

"You don't want what? My friendship? My affection?" Annie was so confused, he could hear it in her voice and if it was a different situation he would have his tell tale grin on his face.

"Annie I know what I must look like. I know that gasp I've heard it many times and I know what follows, next it's horror, then the nice slide to rock bottom pity, I don't want that from you Annie," he tried to pull the door open with Annie was still leaning firmly against it.

"Auggie,…Oh Auggie," Annie place a palm on either side of his face and brought it closer to her face, "I don't pity you, I could never pity you." She pulled his face down and pressed her lips to his forehead. "You are extraordinary, my entire first year at the Agency I looked to you for everything, how on this earth could I pity you?"

"But that gasp," Auggie was trying to come to grips with the fact that he could have misread Annie.

"Auggie…" Annie sighed. She then started pulling his shirt off. He quickly let go of the door knob and tried to grab the hem of his shirt to pull it back down, Annie simply brushed his hands away. After she got his shirt off she kissed the center of his chest where his sternum is, dropping her arms around his waist. "Your right I did react badly, but sometimes I just forget. I forget about your accident, I forget that your blind, because … I don't know how to describe it, it's like you can see me, like you know my every mood, like you're perfectly normal and everybody else is messed up. Yes seeing these," she brushed some of his scars with her fingers and lips, "startled me, but they are part of you, they are what make you perfect."

Auggie gave Annie his patented half grin, "So how much did I ruin the mood?"

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied, "Well if you start kissing me now it might not be ruined at all."

Auggie had his cheeky grin in place, "I think I can handle that."

Hours later they were wrapped in each other's arms completely spent and content with themselves. Auggie was just about to drift off to sleep when he felt Annie lean over him on her elbow. She started to kiss his chest focusing on the multitude of scars on his chest. "What are you doing?" He felt Annie rest her chin on his chest and he felt her looking at him.

"I'm just doing what you do," she continued tracing his chest with her fingers. He laughed as her fingers hit a particularly ticklish spot.

"And what is it I do?" He asked as his hands came up to hold her closer to him.

"You memorized me," she said it like it was obvious. He gave her the smile that was just for her, a mixture between love, which he wasn't quite ready to admit even to himself, and incredible amusement.

"Really?" he sounded entertained, he loved hearing Annie's observations about him, her unique perspective always made him think.

"It's hard to describe, but at each of the stages of our relationship you've looked at me," he knew what he meant. A few weeks after they had met Auggie's curiosity finally got the better of him and he asked if he could see her face, with the way other men talked to her he had to know what she looked like. At first she was puzzled, even then she sometime's forgot that he was blind, but after she figured it out she agreed, intrigued as to what he would do.

First he started by cupping her face with his hands so he could tell the shape and size of it. Moving from there he felt for her eyes with his thumbs. Then he traced her eyebrows inward to find her nose. Following her nose down to briefly trace her lips. He ended by placing both his hand over face and running his fingers from her forehead to her chin to put everything together in proportion.

Later on, once they had started dating, during one of their first private make-out session he spent a lot more time studying Annie's face. He traced every detail of her face with first his fingers concentrating on her eyes and lips. Then when he was satisfied his fingers had discovered everything that they could he went back and traced everything with his lips, light butterfly kisses that made her laugh.

Now, just a few hours ago, he studied her body. He had felt her body before, running his hands over her during some of their hot and heavy sessions. He had an idea of what her body looked like but before they made love to her he spent the time to get to know her body, all the way down to the scar she has two inches inside her right hipbone, a result of an appendectomy when she was 18.

"Ok you're right, I do memorize you, but you know it's the only why I can see you," he had a smile on his face after remembering his latest memorization session.

"Well I'm returning the favor. I want to see you the way you see me. I want to know you the way you now know me. I crave to know every inch of skin, every scar," he could hear the smile in her voice at the end. Then, she went back to exploring his chest with fingers and lips an exact mirror of his actions earlier. He just hopped her explorations ended the same way as his ended. With them both sated and completely happy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
